Nonon Jakuzure
Nonon Jakuzure is one of the main characters in Kill la Kill. She is one of the Student Countil's Elite Four and regulates the school's non-athletic groups, such as the gardening and biology clubs. Additionally, she runs the school's Rakugo Club, 100 Poet's Club and most likely the marching band. Her Three-Star Goku Uniform resembles that of a drum major. Her baton is not just for show either, as Nonon is a conductor as well. Nonon originally appears as an antagonist in the first half of the series, but becomes a neutral character by episode 17. Appearance Nonon has a petite frame for a person her age, with a small bust and medium hips, compared to most other females in the series. She pink hair and eyes and an angular face. She is almost always seen with a skull-marked hat, except as a child, where she had a pet monkey that sat on her head. Personality In spite of her cute and sweet facade, Nonon is very sassy and possesses an extremely caustic wit, often teasing and mocks her fellow Elites, and enjoys performing even whilst in combat. Additionally, she has a penchant for music, especially classical. Powers and Abilities *'Natural Abilities': **'Nonon Sound Negation' - Only showed in Episode 25, she creates a dark barrier that forms around her and deflects any incoming attacks, similar to Ryūko's Senketsu Mubyoshi during her first fight with Ryuko. *'Three-star Goku Uniform': **''Symphony Regalia Grave''' - Much like the Goku Uniforms of the other Elite Four members, Nonon's Goku Uniform is unique and exceptionally powerful. The Symphony Regalia Grave takes the form of a titanic, heart-shaped LRAD equipped with massive woofers that fire waves of reverberating bass and bladed musical notes. Nonon herself stands in a cavity at the front of the machine, wearing a skintight pink bodysuit with skeletal details. A pink version of her usual bandleader hat rests on her head, and four skeletal arms ending in baton-like protrusions emerge from her shoulders and hips. She also has a small skull on her left shoulder with triangular eyeholes and a small plume of feathers/fur on its scalp, resembling the head of a punk rocker. A unique feature of this Goku uniform is that Nonon's transformation also incorporates the instruments of her marching band, which appear to help her form her tank. If the vehicle is destroyed, it explodes into its component instruments, leaving Nonon in her skeletal bodysuit. **'Symphony Regalia Presto' - Symphony Regalia Grave can reconfigure into an enormous airship, with Nonon suspended on the front like a figurehead. The tank's treads retract into the bottom of the machine while three fins emerge from the back and sides. This form of the Symphony Regalia is armed with numerous weapons, including enormous recorder-shaped rockets fired from the bottom of the machine, cymbal blades launched from the front around Nonon's "cockpit", powerful woofers that fire waves of concussive bass beats, streams of glowing music sheet-like beams with enough power to demolish the ground, and an array of laser bolts, sometimes heart-shaped. Nonon's own outfit is unchanged between the Grave and Presto forms. **'Symphony Regalia Da Capo' - If her tank/gunship is destroyed, Nonon reveals the ultimate form of her Symphony Regalia, which the rest of the student body describes as her "encore". The remains of her vehicle transform into a tower-like stage, from which Nonon emerges in a pink drum-major uniform with a tall, horned hat. Its primary weapon is a cannon on the hat which releases devastating purple energy beams to the sound of Beethoven's Symphony No. 5: "Fate". The music's rhythm resonates with the targeted Life Fibers of her opponent, manipulating them and inflicting damage at the same time, making it effectively impossible to move when blasted by the music. ** Symphony Regalia Mk.II - A revamped version of Nonon's old uniform that looks like a flight suit with an elaborate flight pack. The hat resembles a skull and the wings/engines of the suit itself look like smaller versions of her old uniform. Nonon's forearms and lower legs are encased in white armor resembling ocarinas, and the suit also features extra thrusters above and below the wings. The upper thrusters resemble church organ pipes, while the lower ones resemble recorders. Nonon's armaments include a barrage of rockets fired from her lower thrusters, as well as concussive bass beats fired from its woofers, whether they be pure white streams of musical notes or heart-shaped blasts of sound. It presumably broke down during the COVERS invasion in the wake of the Great Culture and Sport Festival. ** Symphony Regalia: Finale - Like the other Goku Uniforms, Nonon's ultimate uniform is skimpier, and possibly the skimpiest in its active form. It consists of black thigh highs, pink high heels, shoulder pieces that cover the upper part of her breasts, a small black patch over her groin, and three bone-like decorations on her bare midriff. As usual, it features a tall conductor's hat with a large skull on the front - in this form, the skull's teeth resemble piano keys. The back of the uniform features a sleeker version of her previous uniform's flight pack, but with a black and gold color scheme and slightly smaller engines. With this uniform, Nonon is capable of flight and armed with a concentrated, more powerful form of her musical beams fired from her flight pack. *'Bakuzan-Gako' - A small blade forged from the remains of Bakuzan. It has the properties of Bakuzan, enabling it to cut through Life Fibers. Nonon showed considerable skill with the blade while saving Matarō and his group of survivors from COVERS. When Satsuki Kiryuin escaped Honnoji Academy and joined Nudist Beach, Nonon gave the dagger to her. Notable Quotes Category:Spoilers Category:Anime Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Spatiokinetic Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Living Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Archenemy Category:Fighter Category:Swordsmen Category:Friend of the hero Category:Lawful Evil Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Successful Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Villainesses Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Fascists Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Necessary Evil Category:Evil Light Category:Knifemen Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Affably Evil